Whiskered Runaway
by xKazikeChanx
Summary: 10 year old Uzumaki Naruto has recently escaped an abusave orphanage. Where will his life go now? Will he be caught? Can he avoid the dangers of the streets?  Rated T because I'm not sure where this story is going,100% clear of cursing as of chapter 1
1. Chapter 1 Runaway

(I do not own Naruto, I only own my ideas. I don't own ramen. or carts. Thank you and enjoy reading)

_**Whiskered Runaway**_

By: KazikeChan

**Limping footsteps through an empty alley**.

It was raining hard that night, and a lonely and injured boy rested his hand on a cold stone wall for support. Tonight was the night he escaped. Where he had been, was hell. They had hurt him in the old orphanage, all of the children tried to be free of that hell. Only a few got away.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, he remembered a boy, being pulled back and dragged, red hair being pulled, screaming. He was probably dead by now.

He couldn't hold back his tears, they fell, hidden by the rain, and his blue eyes, hidden by his drooping wet hair. He sat against the wall, exausted. _What if they find me?_ He thought. He couldn't run anymore, he needed rest. His eyes drooped, thoughts faded into dreams, memories into nightmares. The boy fell asleep.

_Naruto, _He thought his own name. Or was he being called? Those blue eyes opened, no one was aroung. "Naruto!" He heard a voice call. _They've come looking for me! Crap!_ "Get your fresh ramen with Naruto fish cakes included!"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That scared me..." He said a loud. The smell of delicious ramen broke through the smell of rain. Stranding up, Naruto was instantly hungry. He dug through his pockets in hope of finding a magical dollar that would multiply itself but only found some lint. "Darn it!" He peaked his head around the corner, spotting a cart topped with ramen, fresh, hot, and cooking. He couldn't help himself from drueling.

"Free ramen! Get it here!"

_Free? _It was almost too good to be true. Ignoring his hurting ankle he ran full speed to the ramen cart.

"One please!" The hyper little blond hungrily eyed the ramen.

The old man managing the cart gave him a pitiful look and filled a styrofoam bowl with hot, delicious, soupy, ramen.

"Yum! Thanks mister!" He thanked being handed the bowl of ramen. It was nearly burning his hands but he didn't care. He was about to eat the best food in the world again!

"All for a good cause." The man stated. Naruto noticed that the cart read '**Ramen for the Hungy Charity Organization**.'

Naruto started to walk away with the ramen carefully when he tripped on a car jack lying on the ground. He fell onto the hard concrete sidewalk, causing his shirt to roll up, revealing markings on his stomach.

The expression of the man at the ramen cart turned into anger."Get out! Your not wanted here, pest!" Dipping his soup ladel into hot boiling ramen and throwing it at the poor child. Naruto quickly got out of the way carrying his ramen bowl with him, shocked and scared. He turned the next corner and got far enough away from the angry man that he could no longer hear his shouting. "Was it because a tripped..?" Naruto wondered out loud. He sat against a wall and started slurping up his 'happy' food.

(AN:) Fangz!1 (geddit? cuz im goffik?) Ok no. Just no. ANYWHO what'd ya think? I just got the idea ten minutes ago and thought "I gotta write this". Ok, this is my first serious fanfiction I have ever written and I plan on updating soon, I just wana know what yall think! Incase your wondering, to clear out any confusion, Naruto is 10 here. I'm kinda doubting myself with this story...I don't think its really that good. ok NOW i sound like a Mary Sue...dattebayo

Age of Naruto changed to 10, thanks to the idea from Suna No Ken !


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been really busy! Anyways I hope you enjoy the story :3

I don't own Naruto it is a property of Kishimoto blah blah you know how it goes.

**Whiskered Runaway**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had become increasingly hungry. It had been one day since his last meal which, with honesty, was not the most healthy. The sun was begining to set, and the ten year old boy dragged his feet on the puddly pavement, still wet from the rain. '_Maybe I can find some food in the trash of a dollar on the road or something..._' He thought. Feeling dizzy, the boy had to sit down. Sitting on a dry spot on the sidewalk and leaning against a wall. He looked up at the sky. His stomache growled and he let out an aggravated sigh. The clouds were slowly parting, and the sone was breaking through the hazyness. Naruto looked down at his tummy, no longer feeling hunry, but just dizzy.

He knew he had to get up and find food, but couldn't bring himself to, a whole day without food usually ends with a person not wanting to eat at all, as if sickened by food. Naruto stared at the ground, thinking. _'Maybe if I think for a while I can-' _A shadow passed over him. A nightmarish thought entered his mind. '_Did they find me?' _Slowly looking up, he realized that the person standing in front of him was a boy, about his age. This boy had black hair spiked in the back, pale skin, and dark grey eyes. "What's with the scared face? Che. Scaredy-cat."

Naruto's facial expression changed from scared, to offended. He was angry. "Hey! Scaredy-cat? Teme!" He quickly stood up ignoring the dizziness.

The other boy smirked, amused. "Heh, dobe. What's your name?"

Naruto crossed his arms, calming himself down. "Naruto. What's yours?"

The boy wondered '_Who the hell names their kid literally 'Fishcakes'?' _ "It's Sasuke. You look worn out."

Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke. "Wait..are you out here on the streets too?"

The taller boy answered. "Yeah."

The blonde wondered how Sasuke survived out here, how long he had been out here. "Hey-"

"We shoud join as a group," Sasuke interrupted. "It's allot safer then just being out here alone."

Naruto was suprized. "Why what's out there?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "Your new out here aren't you? There's gangs, rapists, criminals. The list goes on.

There wasn't any hesitation from the blonde. "I'll join you! But eh...there's one thing I need to ask..hehe"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, staying cool.

"Got something to eat?"

AN: Thanks so much for reading this chapter! And nooooo this isn't the end! Review please thanks! :3


End file.
